


Love of My Life

by CoNic33



Category: The Resident (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoNic33/pseuds/CoNic33
Summary: This is set after the death of Jasper. Conrad seeks out Nic.Side note originally I was trying to write in order of the shows but I may bounce around some. I just want to let people know. Again I love the feedback. Thank you all for reading.I do not own the characters or show.
Relationships: Conrad Hawkins/Nicolette Nevin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 37





	Love of My Life

It was pouring rain as Conrad knocked on Nic’s door. No answer came from within the house. He knew she was home. It was the middle of the night. He was emotionally drained from that had happened. He really didn’t want to wake her up but at the same time he needed her. As he was about to turn around when he heard movement from inside the house.

Nic barely heard the first knock. It was just enough to wake her. Then she heard the knock again, her heart stopped. She jumped out of bed rushing to the door, her pulse was racing. Flinging the door open she saw him and her heart sank.

Conrad stood there soaking wet, his fixed to the ground. Nic was heartbroken by the sight before her. Conrad was always so strong… he looked broken. He had not talked nor moved to come in the house, she was not sure what to do. Finally, she slowly moved closer, and wrapped her arms around him. His grip was so tight on her it almost hurt. 

“Conrad.” She said quietly but he only shook his head against her shoulder. The rain was pounding the roof relentlessly. A loud clap of thunder vibrated through the air as the lightning lit up the sky. Neither of them moved. Finally, Conrad, moved them in the house never actually letting her go. He pinned her against the door and leaned into her. Nic moved her hand to his neck gently rubbing it while her other hand held on strong to him. He began kissing her neck, inhaling her scent mixed with the rain. 

“Conrad, talk to me.” She whispered to him.

“I can’t, Nic... He is gone... I couldn’t save him... Now his family has to live without him... He was so young.” His voice was cracking as he rambled. She didn’t knew losing Jasper would hurt Conrad but she wasn’t prepared for this. Nic gently placed her hands on his face making her look at him.

“What do you need?” She said gently to him. He looked into her eyes, they were full care and concern. 

“I need you.” He said with his eyes locked at her incredible intensity. 

“I am yours Conrad.” She lovingly said to him without breaking eye contact. He crashed his lips against her. Without breaking the kiss he started moving them to the bedroom bouncing off the hall walls in the process. His kisses were rough and wild. She was meeting his kiss with everything she had. Once they got to the bedroom her clothes were already off. He picked her up and placed her on the bed. He took deep breaths trying to calm himself. His hands were slightly shaking as he took his clothes off. Then he climbed into the bed and moved on top of her. Suddenly he stopped and looked at her. 

“I don’t know if I should do this.” Conrad said.

“Why not?” She said confused, already turned on from his kisses.

“I’m afraid I will be too rough. I am fighting to stay in control of myself.” He said locking eyes with her. “I don’t want to hurt you.” He was uncertain about everything at the moment. His breathing was ragged as he started to move off her. She reached for him keeping him in place. 

“You won’t because I won’t let you. I will tell you to calm down if things get too rough. You can get lost in me” Knowing he wouldn’t hurt her. 

He searched her eyes for any doubt but saw none. His mouth gently met hers. His tongue entered her mouth with precision. He was claiming ever inch her. She moaned at the sensation. He was fully erect from her body’s response to him. In order to keep himself in check he kept moving gently, kissing her forehead, the corners of her eyes, over her cheeks to the sensitive spot under her ear. His pace was purposeful. Moving down to her neck he found the spots that drove her crazy, applying just the right amount of pressure. Nic was writhing in pleasure. He loved feeling her under him, her taste, her smell, her skin. She was his drug. 

His hands went to her back unhooking her bra. He moved back to admire her then dove between her breast. He started nipping and sucking the delicate skin between her breast. He moved closer to the nipple but never quite touched it. Nic was losing her mind. “Conrad!” She groaned in frustration. He grinned, knowing he was driving her crazy. Finally he sucked her nipple into his mouth. Nic arched her back up, as pleasure shot through her. He ran his tongue over the nipple then grazed it with his teeth. He moved to the other breast giving it the same attention. She dug her fingers into his hair wanting to keep him in place. While he lavished her breast his hand moved down to her inner thigh. Slowly he moved up her thigh then traced the outline of her panties. Then moved away from her breast for a moment. The loss of contact made whimper

“Shh… Relax…” Conrad said in a soothing tone and kissed her. Nic was quickly building to the point of needing a release. 

Conrad removed her panties slowly then moved back over her letting one hand slide back up her legs then cupping her core. She moaned at the pressure. He loved watching her. Leaning into her, in a mesmerizing tone he whispered “Nic, I want to see you come undone for me.” As he said this he thrust two fingers into her making her moan with pleasure. She was so wet they slide with ease making him groan. Immediately he felt her starting to clamp around his fingers so he withdrew them, keeping them just outside her. She raised her hips to meet his fingers but he wouldn’t meet her. She groaned his name knowing he was teasing her. His fingers didn’t enter her but he rubbed her with the palm of his hand. 

He was reading her body watching her build. Right as it was becoming to much he thrust his fingers back into her while he sucked her nipple into his mouth. Nic threw her head back calling out Conrad’s name. He started curling his fingers in her. Just before she was about to cum he moved to watch her. He doubled his pressure on her core by rolling his thumb over her clit. That was all she could take. Nic screamed out his name, arched her back. Conrad wrapped his arms around her and pulled her on top of him while she was still trembling from her orgasm. “You are so beautiful. I could watch you all day. I will never get enough of you.” He whispered as he nuzzled her ear while she came back down to earth. Her head rested comfortably on his shoulder. For a moment they just laid there regaining their breath. 

Once Nic had her bearing she leaned up and kissed Conrad. The kiss quickly became filled with passion. Nic’s hand moved to Conrad’s hard member. It was begging for her touch. She started stroking her hand over him making him moan into the kiss. His mind became clouded with pleasure and though he loved what she was doing he wanted to stay in control tonight. To her surprise he gently took her hand and flipped them. He broke the kiss “Tonight is about giving you pleasure.” 

“Conrad, this night should be about giving you pleasure.” She was completely lost by his statement. 

Seeing her confusion, even frustration he leaned down to whisper in her ear “Nicolette, you will never understand the joy it brings me to watch you cum. To hear you call out my name in the midst of an orgasm… I can’t put words to it.” His words made Nic’s heart swell. He reached down to her core slowly rubbing her, feeling how wet she was he groaned. “Feeling your body respond to me is truly one of the most amazing things I have ever experienced in my life. I need this. I need you.” He gently pushed two fingers into her very sensitive core. The sound he made as he spoke was almost a growl “I want to taste you.” 

She whimpered between his fingers and his words she was completely at his will. Conrad started making his way down her body leaving wet kiss and nips. He gave her breast additional attention. Continuing his was down he nipped her stomach leaving little love marks. He kissed down her hip bone finally make it to her core. She was panting with anticipation. Gently he kissed both her thighs taking his hand spreading them apart. Her muscles gave an involuntary jerk. 

Conrad looked up at her with concern, “Nic, I want to taste you.” Though this was a statement she knew he was making sure she wanted him. She was having trouble finding words so touched his cheek. His eyes were full of lust, desire, and love. The look he was giving her was one that made her feel like she was the only woman in the world. He turned his head and kissed her hand. She slid her hand to the back of his head and moved him to her. 

He slid his tongue up her core in one motion. Conrad looked up at her. “You taste like heaven.” Nic purred at the sensation. He then slid his tongue up her again this time making contact with her clit. Her head fell back. He was taking his time savoring her. Then he dove his tongue deep into her making her thrust her hips against him. He held her down with his hands as he continued his movements. Again she felt herself building. She whimpered his name. This encouraged his movements. He withdrew his tongue but replaced it with his fingers. Then he sucked her clit into his mouth with such force she screamed his name. She felt like her body was one exposed nerve. Conrad began to flick her with his tongue timing him movement with his fingers. He felt her core start clenching around his fingers and her breath became ragged. All of the sudden he stopped his action, Nic thought she was going to die. But before Nic could complain Conrad thrust inside her making her scream his name again. Conrad thrusts where fast and hard as he used his hand to rub her clit within seconds Nic was screaming out his name. Conrad’s movements slowed as held her enjoying the feeling of her clenching around him, “I told you Nic there is nothing more amazing than you calling for me.” Conrad closed his eyes and groaned at how tight she was around him, “Baby, you feel so good. You are amazing.” He start leaving light kisses on her shoulder, neck and face. 

Nic had come down to earth again. She looked at Conrad with loving eyes, “Conrad, you have given me two mind blowing orgasms. I have a feeling you plan to give me another. I think the amazing award goes to you.” She moved her arms around his neck and back while lifting her legs around him. She whispered in his ear “I want you Conrad and only you. The look you give me makes me feel like I’m the only woman in the world. You are the man I love.” Conrad looked down at the woman in his arms. He was lost at her words. He felt the tears swelling in his eyes. He pressed his forehead to hers as he continued moving inside her gently. 

His eyes locked on her. He went to speak but he couldn't find the words until he simply said “I love you.” It was all he could say. He took her hands and interlace their fingers. He was going to show her what he could not find words to say. He locked eyes with her as he pulled almost all the way out then thrust completely into her. Her head threw back with the intense sensation. He slowly pulled out and thrust completely back into her setting a deliberate rhythm for them. The rhythm was painfully slow but it was extremely intense. Conrad watch Nic’s body respond to his movements. He in return responded to her. He fought to stay in control of his pleasure. Seeing her body arch and tense and her breathing hitch because of him was more than he could handle. His rhythm changed due to his need to find release. He knew it would not take much. He needed to see her. “Nic. Baby. Please open your eyes.” 

Nic forced her eyes open. She saw his love for her. “I love you Conrad” she wanted him to find his release “Let go. It is ok. Get lost in me, Conrad.” His thrust became hard and wild almost violent. He let go of all control. Their fingers were still gripping each other as if their lives depended on it. He was hitting so deep in her it was almost painful but it felt amazing. She started clenching around him, next thing she knew she was seeing stars and crying out for him. That was all it took for him to come apart. He thrust into her a few more times exploding with pleasure as she repeatedly clenched him. He collapsed on top of her, she slowly released her hands from his so she could wrap her arms about him soothing him. She gently ran one hand through his hair as her other hand traced rhythmic patterns on his back. For long while they stayed like this both in a moment of heaven. 

Conrad knew he was crushing her so slowly moved them to their sides. They laid face to face. He nuzzled her with his nose and placed light kisses on her face as the lay there. Conrad broke the silence. 

“As a doctor I always want to fix my patients and make them better. When I am faced with a situation where I know that is not possible it is always painful. But when that patient is a child… I do not cope well. I feel like a failure. The what ifs plague my mind. Even when I know there was nothing else that could have been done. We always hope for a miracle. Something unexplained to change the unavoidable outcome.” He looked deep into her eyes and softly cupping her face. “You, Nic, are my miracle. I hope you know that is truly how I feel. You came into my life and changed me. You push me to be better. I live for moments like this one. When I look into your eyes I see so much love. Please know I am completely in love with you.” Nic had tears streaming down her cheeks. Conrad kissed her forehead, eyes, nose, and lips while wiping away the tears. 

Nic looked him in the eyes and responded “Conrad, you are the love of my life.”


End file.
